The Only Duel That Yami Lost
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: Seto Kaiba and Yugi Mutou are in a relationship, Seto wants to go towards the next step but not if Yami has any say in it! Rivalshipping, brotherly Puzzelshipping.


**Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

**Rating:**

T-M

**Pairing(s):**

Seto x Yugi

Brotherly Yami x Yugi

**Disclaim:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, I wish I did though because it would either be Puzzelshipping or Rivalshipping

**Warning:**

BOYS LOVE ALL DA WAY!!

**Summary:**

Seto Kaiba and Yugi Mutou are in a relationship, Seto wants to go towards the next step but not if Yami has any say in it! Rivalshipping, brotherly Puzzelshipping.

* * *

**The Only Duel that Yami Lost**

* * *

Yugi moaned lightly, his fingers clenching into Kaiba's back as the taller boy laid kisses down his chest and went even lower, trailing his tongue into Yugi's bellybutton.

"Mm, Seto" Yugi arched his head back into the pillow, he felt such bliss at the moment, he didn't want Kaiba to stop, if he did then Yugi will never forgive him.

They've been going out with each other ever since their confrontation after dealing with Dartz.

At the battle city tournament, Seto just confessed to him when he went to Yugi's room in secret, it took Yugi a while to return his feelings but when their souls were captured by Dartz, Yugi reconciled with Seto and they begun their relationship.

Seto and Yugi have gone beyond the casual kisses and innocent caresses, now Seto wants to try and go towards the next step however there was one problem…

Seto turned Yugi on to his back, his hands slithering under the tri-haired boy's trousers "Ah! Seto-"

Seto trailed kisses down Yugi's back "Yugi" he whispered seductively "Do you want me?"

"**No"** Seto was shocked when he was tossed off the bed, he wasn't shocked when he saw Yami sitting where Yugi was lying on a minute ago, Yami's arms folded and his eyes narrowed in disgust and anger.

Seto knew of the secret that Yugi and his friends were keeping, it didn't take him long to put two and two together and this wasn't the first time that Yami had interrupted their love making attempt by far this was the tenth time that he did it and it was grating on Seto's nerves.

Yugi just told him it was because the Pharaoh was just trying to protect him and Yugi admits that it can be over the top but when Yugi tries to calm him down, Yami doesn't listen but that was because he cares…

_Yeah right_ Seto thought, he got the 'Killer' look from his rival, thank god that looks couldn't kill.

"I won't allow it" Yami snapped, pointing a finger towards Seto Kaiba and growled "I don't know what Yugi sees in you and whatever it is, I don't like it!" Kaiba stood up and smirked

"Your just jealous"

Yami frowned while narrowing his amethyst eyes "And why would I be jealous?"

"You're just jealous because someone other than _**you**_ is touching Yugi" Yami growled, furiously tossing a pillow at Kaiba and snarled harshly.

"Bastard"

Yami really, _**really**_ doesn't like this guy, to hell if he was going to let his innocent little Angel Yugi get deflowered by a savage beastly Devil like Seto Kaiba. He won't allow it, the Pharaoh _**will **_not allow it!

"Get out of my house now!" Yami wailed, tossing the company leader out of the house, slamming the door shut and locked it so the guy won't get back in.

'_Yami'_ Yugi whined, his spirit appearing beside Yami _'Why do you do this every time? Seto isn't going to hurt me'_

"Yugi I don't like it" Yami mumbled, setting himself down, leaning his back against the door. "Couldn't you just fall in love with someone simpler and not as intimidating? Like Joey or better yet why not go back to loving Tea?"

Yugi looked down to his feet; he seemed to be saddened with what his other self was saying

'_But Yami…'_ Yugi closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around his shoulders _'You and I both know that Tea never loved me, she always loved you'_ he whispered, the memories forming in his head weighed down on his heart. _'When Seto first told me that he loved me, I didn't know what to do or feel'_

Yami thought that he probably tapped into a touchy subject _'I waited and waited but it was obvious that Tea was more in love with you than me, it was never going to happen between me and her.'_ Yugi then made a sweet smile

'_But when we left Dartz, I felt something for Seto, something I never felt before, I love him Yami'_ Yugi smiled bright and warmly as he repeated the last line _'I love him Yami, please understand and if he's ready for the next step then so am I'_

"Yugi…"

Now Yami really felt bad…

* * *

The next day when they were at school, Kaiba snuck in while he was suppose to be at a meeting, he's here to find Yugi and probably continue where they left off before Yami's interruption.

"Hello _**Kaiba**_" Seto jumped, turning round and meeting the ever more teasing gaze of Yami, who stood there with his arms folded and a smirk evolved on his lips.

Seto knew that look; he remembered it from their duels.

Yami was up to something and Seto wants to know what.

"What do you want?"

"I'm here to challenge you" Yami said, taking out a deck of cards and pointed them towards Seto

"What's the challenge?" Seto asked and Yami was too happy and replied, folding his arms and smirked happily with his eyes closed.

"Simple, if you win then you can do _**those**_ things to Yugi" Seto found a smirk coming on to his lips until Yami raised a finger and continued

"However if I win then you can never do _**Those**_ things with Yugi until he's twenty" Seto stared in shock and bewilderment, if he lost then he had to wait until Yugi was twenty?

_No fucking way!!_

Seto screamed in his head, he couldn't even beat Yami in a fair duel, if he refused to do it then Yugi will think he's not worth much to Seto but if he does then the fate of Yugi's virginity hung in the balance and he was not going to lose to Yami, no way in hell was he going to lose his rights!!

He rather swallow poison than let Yami defeat him for his lover's virginity

"You're on Yami, your going to regret ever challenging me, especially when Yugi's on the line, tell me where to duel you and when!!"

Yami smirked, narrowing his eyes at Seto, he wasn't going to just let Seto win, no he wanted Kaiba to earn that right. "Very well, my house at 7PM"

* * *

"This isn't going to be like all the other duels we had, this one is going to be simple" Yami snickered and brought out his deck

"We both shuffle each others decks, once we hand them back, we take out one card at a time, like cut the deck, the one with the highest monster card wins, and we'll have three rounds"

Yami took Kaiba's deck "If you draw a spell card then it defeats any monster and if you draw a trap then it can beat both a magic card and a monster card"

Yami started to shuffle Kaiba's deck while Kaiba did the same, both of them shuffled the other's decks three to four times until they were satisfied, thus handing them back to the other.

"Ready?" Yami asked, Seto nodded, narrowing his blue eyes at him with such determination, he loved Yugi so much that he would play this game with Yami to get what he wanted.

"Just draw the card!" Yami grinned, taking the card from his deck, he drew Black Luster Solider; that was a good card but he had to be careful though because he remembered that Kaiba had three blue eyes in that deck of his.

Kaiba drew a card and looked at it, a small smile plastered on his face but it was a wary one, Yami wondered what ever card Kaiba drew was probably a good one but how good was anyone's guess.

Kaiba flipped the card over "Peten the Dark Clown"

Yami smirked "Black Luster Soldier" Seto lost this round but Yami knows better than to let it get to his head.

There was still two turns to go

Yugi appeared in spirit form, he seemed a bit worried of course he doesn't want his other half to lose but if it means not being able to do anything 'H' until he's twenty then he will have to go for Seto this time.

Although the younger boy wanted Yami's approval

This was the only way…

Yami drew another card; it was Dark Magician this time, another favourite card of his

He could only wonder what card Seto drew, what ever it was the smirk on his face grew larger.

"Dark Magician"

"Too bad" Kaiba chuckled, setting down the Blue Eyes White Dragon, Yami cursed in his mind "Blue Eyes White Dragon"

Yugi felt happy, at least it was one all now, there was still a fifty/fifty chance that either one of them would win.

If Yami won, no 'H' things until the age of twenty.

If Kaiba won then they will not be interrupted in the middle of their love making.

Yugi stood there and watched, he was cheering for Seto to win but he didn't want his other self to lose, it was hard for him to choose a side but he would like to make some of the decisions for himself then again it's not just Yugi's body but for the mean time its Yami's too.

He wondered if whatever Kaiba was doing not only affected him but affected Yami to an extent?

Yugi thought he should ask him after this duel.

The both drew one last card, the decider to this intense duel that will determine the fate of Yugi's virginity and the couple's sex life (What ever they have left of it anyways)

Yugi could feel his heart beating all the more faster, it went as far as pounding in his head, and the thumps grew louder and more audible in each passing second which felt more like hours.

The two rivals stared at each other, trying to psych the other out.

"Well?" Yami stared at Kaiba, he just drew the Dark Magician of Chaos, and he seemed to be very confident of victory

If Kaiba draws a weak card then _**his little Yugi**_ will remain sweet and innocent forever until he's twenty and probably by that time would give up his little **fling** with Kaiba.

"Are you ready to lose Kaiba?"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes; he was ready and couldn't be more ready for anything in his life.

Of course there was nothing wrong with waiting but he loved Yugi too much, he wanted to make the tri-haired boy his and **only** his. He didn't want anyone like Wheeler, Bakura or Malik interfering.

Seriously, Malik tried to sneak a kiss on their return to shore when Yugi was sleeping, Bakura started to tease Yugi and Joey tried to keep Yugi all to himself. Kaiba couldn't be too paranoid and neither could the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle.

"Your very confident aren't you?"

Yami flipped his card over revealing the monster "Dark Magician of Chaos"

Yugi froze, this was bad, if Kaiba didn't get a card that could beat that one then there's no telling what would happen, yet he didn't think that his other self meant anything bad by it.

"Too bad" Kaiba chuckled, closing his eyes, he was defiantly going to win this match, he had a better card that can beat Yami's Dark Magician of Chaos.

"Swords of Revealing Light"

All colour faded from Yami's face, he dripped his head over his chest, dropping his card in the process, he lost, and he lost against Kaiba of all people.

_This can't be_ Yami thought to himself _I lost Yugi to him, this is unbelievable_

"Yami" He was probably going to gloat about it in his face now, if he did then Yami was going to punch him in the face.

Instead Kaiba gave him a little peck on the cheek, which alarmed both Yugi and Yami.

"That was a good duel, I understand how much you want to protect Yugi but I won't hurt him, I promise that I'll take care of him"

Yami blushed madly, he never seen Seto Kaiba like this before "I love him, Yami"

Yami looked at him silently, he could see it in his rival's eyes, he really loved Yugi.

It wasn't just a one sided love, they both really, _**really **_loved each other.

Who was he to keep them apart?

"Fine, fine!" Yami hollered, pushing Kaiba away "I get it, I get it"

"_Yami"_Yugi was surprised, he was waiting for Yami to give much more resistance but he felt happy and relieved that his other self wasn't giving much more problems for Seto.

"But you better hang on real tight to him" Yami snapped, pointing an index finger towards Kaiba, the seriousness burning in his eyes that Kaiba could feel the heat from where he was standing.

"If you cheat on my little Yugi, I'll never forgive you! Got that!"

* * *

"Yugi what's wrong?"

Yugi sat on his bed, pouting and slightly annoyed, Kaiba wondered what he did to make his lover this way?

"You **kissed** Yami" Yugi said with a kitten like growl

_Crap!_ Kaiba cursed in his head _He saw that?_

"I-I didn't mean anything by it, it was harmless" Yugi was still pouting, cuddling his pillow into his chest, this was awkward, really awkward.

"Seto" Yugi slowly turned his head over "Do, do you like Yami more than me?" a chill went up Kaiba's spine; he wondered why Yugi would even think that? He obviously likes Yugi more than Yami. "I can understand why, Yami is charming, more confident, isn't afraid to speak his mind…"

Kaiba jumped on to the bed with Yugi, grabbing him into a tight embrace and gave him a passionate kiss. Seto licked his tongue at Yugi's lips until they granted him entrance, the two kissed for a few minutes.

The older boy pushed his young lover on to the bed. His hands sneaking under Yugi's T-shirt, fondling the little one's chest until he broke the kiss to give the two of them some air

Kaiba locked eyes with Yugi, nothing but silence transpired between the two until Kaiba said softly "I **love **you Yugi" Seto gave his love another kiss on the forehead.

"I wouldn't have duelled Yami if I didn't"

"Seto-mm" Seto kissed Yugi on the lips again, slowly tugging the boy's t-shirt over his head. Yugi moaned feeling his lover's hands caressing his body gently.

"That was a nice moan Yugi" Seto teased, his hand sneaking under Yugi's trousers and wrapped his hand around his lover's member.

Yugi squeaked in surprise "Ah! Seto"

"You like that huh?" Seto sucked on Yugi's right nipple while his hand was pumping Yugi's cock, making Yugi cry in pleasure.

"Oh Yugi, I don't think I can hold back" Yugi groaned, he never felt like this before and once more, Yugi doesn't think he could hold back anymore either as he came into Kaiba's hand.

"Wow, that was a lot, Yugi" Yugi made a light frown and lightly shoved Seto's chest.

"Your mean"

Seto smiled while he looked down on Yugi "I'm just teasing"

Yugi looked at Kaiba; there was an expression that he never saw on Seto's face before

"Because I can't get the thought of loving you out of my head" the chocolate brown haired boy took Yugi's right hand and kissed it

"I love you"

* * *

**End**

* * *

**Youkai**** Of Hearts:** I know it's Yu-Gi-Oh, I just wanted to try writing one, I think I made the characters out of character and I know I haven't been writing for a while now but you see I have been bombarded by coursework and assignments, seriously I barely find myself to have enough time with my original pieces :(

So just make do with a bit of Rivalshipping okay?

I'm more for Puzzelshipping to be honest but then Kaiba and little Yugi are cute together…

And I'm sorry if this has any grammatical errors or that I left a cliff hanger before the actual naughty naughty (lol) because I ran out of motivation to write the sex scene...maybe next time


End file.
